The New Idiot
by CrazyDogLady
Summary: Master Hand is board so he is looking for new idiots to intertain him. This is my first fan fic so give it a shot. Mild language and some violance. Fixed Chapter 6!
1. Look for stuipid

**The New Idiot**

**This is my first fan fic so go easy on me. I don't own any thing, at all... really...**

* * *

Master Hand was totally board, as normal. He wanted something new. The 2-d man was fun for a while until his brother found the paper shredder. You could only guess what happened next. What he needed was a new total idiot. So he held interviews for a few weeks without luck.

Master Hand: Why is so hard to find an idiot!

Crazy Hand: You called.

MH: Not you, you idiot. I got it; you go and find a person who is as stupid as you.

So Crazy Hand left the mansion in search of some one really stupid. He was just floating around in circles, literally. When he finds a kid about 14 doing the same. Crazy wait for the world to stop spinning but ran strait into the kid, who ran into a guy who at the bus stop when he was hit the bus pulled up and ran him over. Crazy Hand grabbed the kid warped over to the mansion, even thought he was standing right out side it.

Still holding the kid he just happened to warp on top of Ness, who forgot that Crazy Hand was floating but he still got squashed.

Who is the idiot? What happened to Game and Watch? Keep watching… uh reading.


	2. The Name!

**Since the first chapter was so short I have put this one up. So I don't own anything.**

* * *

The boy was confused, confused more then normal any way, he had just been warped out of his own world were he was eating a jelly filled doughnut in the park, then he landed in a new world. Then he panicked, and did what every normal person would do, he ran around in circles screaming. Then a giant hand appeared out of nowhere and ran into him that eventually killed some one. The worst of it is that he doesn't know who he is. So life sucks… yeah…

Master Hand: Well…

CH: Well what…

MH: The Kid!

CH: Oh yeah him… I don't know how he got here.

Floats away.

MH: …so… what's your name kid?

Kid: Don't know… dude where's your umm… body?

MH: Ummm… well… did you see that one game at that one time, yeah make yourself at home bye; oh Yoshi you're stuck in a well, I'll save you!

Floats away quickly.

Kid: Umm… ok…

The kid starts to walk around the house, runs straight into Samus. She picked him up by his shirt.

Samus: Who are you?

Kid: That there is a good question…

Samus: MMMAAASTER HHAND!

CH: He does not here right now please leave a message after the beep. Beep!

Samus drops the kid and walks over to the hand.

Samus: Who's he?

CH: If you want us to call you when the lines not busy please deposit three cents or you can call back later.

Samus: Shut up you stupid hand and tell me who this kid is!

CH: How am I supposed to know? Why don't you ask him?

Yoshi just happened to walk by eating an apple.

Kid: (Zombie voice) Aaaappppleeee… aaappplllleee…

Yoshi: (Screams) Who's he?

Samus steals apple from Yoshi: Yeah that's what we all would like to know.

Now with all the smashers gathering around.

Kid: Well most call we idiot, loser, and dork but most people call me Griffin.

* * *

**Thanks to my first reviewers Harakiri-Penguin, and Eternal Smasher!**


	3. Chapter 3

3 Slaying

Notes: I made Griffin. So don't worry if you don't know him. I don't own anything but Griffin. Thank you reviewers.

* * *

Griffin was looking for something he could do something hopefully that involved explosives. He wandered over to the kitchen where Kirby was stealing on of Peach's homemade pies. This one happened to be cherry. Griffin came up behind him.

Griffin: Whatca' doen'?

Kirby jumped and the pie went airborne and it landed on his head. Peach happened to use the Acme "Extremely Heave Pie Pan", so it knocked him out. There Kirby lay in a pile of red pie flavoring with his tongue sticking out. Griffin bent down and took a little cherry on his finger and licked it. Unknown to him Ness had heard the pie pan crash and had come to see what had happened. From were he was standing the pie filling looked like blood.

Ness: AAAAHHH! VAMPIRE!

Then Buffy The Vampire Slayer came though wall.

Buffy: Where is it?

Ness pointed at Griffin. Griffin decided he liked the pie and decided to start licking Kirby. Buffy stabbed Griffin with a stake. Griffin ignored this and kept licking Kirby.

Buffy: This is a new demon I most go and do research.

Buffy leaves through the hole in the wall. Ness just stands there staring at Griffin who has a stake in his back and is licking the last of the pie off of Kirby then left.

* * *

I do not own Buffy. R&R Or poptart dragons will come steal all of your poptarts. 


	4. The master of Pie

Black Thief Dragon :Yah!! I'm back from over two months ago! (Expects clapping) (Hears no clapping) Why aren't you clapping!?!?! (Silence)

The real Black Thief Dragon comes in. Dragon: Halt you fiend! You evil monster trying to run my story into the ground are you? Well?

Fake Person: There no way this story could get any worse then it already is.

BTD: Is it really that bad?

Fake Person: Yes.

Fine here is the story…

* * *

Griffin walks a round the mansion with the stake still in his back.

Random Person1:OMG!!

Random Person2: Crap! (Faints)

Random Person3: (Throws up)

Not-So-Random-Yoshi: OMG!!!

Griffin: You can't say that that random guy did.

Yoshi: NOOOZZ!! You can't do this to me!!

Griffin: Do this to you?! How can you do this to meez?!

Yoshi: Meez?

Griffin: Yes meez.

Yoshi: Oh ok. Guess I'll see you around then.

Griffin: Yeah bye. (Walks a way)

In the Kitchen…

Curby: What? What happened? Where's my pie?!?!? Curse you, you evil Griffin! I shall have my revenge! For I, The great lord of everything Pie related shall get you!!

* * *

Could it be? An actul plot? No? Oh well. I like short chapters so get over it. Oh and if you can't please suport a baby dragon by reviewing/flaming this fic. You could be the one to save a life. 


	5. Kirby's Evil

Kirby stalked around his room that he shared with Ness figuring out ways to get back at the evil and well maybe just evil Griffin. Ness was completing suducu that had no end at all at least that's what the box said.

Kirby: How can this be?! This evil man allowed go prancing and parading around the mansion as if he owned the place! Deplorable, I say, Deplorable.

Ness: (Not looking away from the suduka.) Uh hum.

Kirby: You are right Ness He most be stopped. We will need a special team of investigators to out wit such a cunning enemy.

Ness: Uh hum.

Kirby: Correct again Ness. We should get Young Link in on this and maybe even the Ice Climbers.

Ness: Sure, sure.

Kirby: Brilliant Ness truly brilliant! We will have to catch him in the act of one of his evil schemes.

Ness: K, k.

Kirby: Ok come on Ness we have to go get more recruits.

Ness: I'm not moving from this spot you lazy dumb ass.

Kirby: What?

Ness: K, k sure sure la, la la , dumb ass.

Kirby: Fine I'll just go recruit without you and your potty mouth.


	6. Giffin Hate Club

So off goes Kirby in search of some one to recruit, mean while Master Hand makes up today's line-up for the matches.

Master Hand: If I pit Mario verses Link we will get a huge turnout but than we have to decide a winner and that never really ends well.

(Flashback)

GAME!!

Winner is TIE!!

Crowd: (Boos the sign)

Sign: OK… AHH, WE'LL FLIP A COIN AND IF IT LANDS ON HEAD MARIO WINS AND IF IT LANDS ON TAILS LINK WINS. OK HERE WE GO… Flips a coin OK.. IT'S HEADS MARIO WINS.

Link's fans: Pull out replica items from the legend of Zelda that they bought on ebay.

Sign: O GOD IS THAT A ZORA?! PLEASE I'M ALLERGIC TO FISH! YOU WIN, OK LINK WINS!

Mario's Fans: Pull out hammers and other stuff that they hand crafted to make look like they were replicas.

Sign: CRUD…

(End of Flash Back)

Master Hand: I guess we could introduce the new guy… but who should I put against?

Crazy Hand: Put him with the spiky thing.

Master Hand: What pointy thing? Sighs

CH: The one that eat doughnuts!!!

MH?

CH: You know! The one that goes "BA AHAHAHH AHAHAHAHAH AHAHAH HAHAH HGAHHAHAHAHHAAAHHAHH HAHAHAHA AHHHAHAHAHHAH HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH Cough, Cough, HA!!

MH: ookkk… is it GRANDORF?

CH: No, you loser.

MH: Who is it then?

(Guess and get a cookie!)

Else where

Captain Falcon and Griffin smuggled in a X-Box, Falcon was getting his butt handed to him in Halo 2.

Griffin: Come on n00b at least try to act like you know that I'm standing behind you with a plasma sword.

Captain: Wait what? His side flashes, "You were just killed by A Piece of Shit"

Game: Red Team Victorious!!

Captain: How did you do that?!

Griffin: Me got mad skillz d00d.

Captain: (Storms off)

In the hallway

Kirby: Come on at least one of you must think that the new guy's evil. (Most ignore him others feel sorry for him.)

Peach: You poor little puff ball. Here take this, (Digs around in purse) It's only pocket change but for someone as sickly as you it should help (Kirby is speechless) Now I want you to promise me that you won't spend this on liquor or other nasty things.

Kirby: (Stares at Peach)

Peach: Patting Kirby on the head. Good you be a good boy ok. (Walks off.)

Kirby: What the Frick?

(Someone comes up behind him)

???: I hear that you hate this new guy as much as I do.

Kirby: Captain Falcon? Is that you?

Captain: (Heave rings under his eyes and a flask in his hands.) Who? Oh you mean me right?

Kirby: Duh, I mean you Falcon. What happened?

Captain: He owned me Kirby. He beat the living crap out of me. There was nothing I could do… (Sips Flask)

Kirby: Who Falcon?

Captain: THE NEW GUY!! (He barked)

Kirby: This is perfect!

Captain???

Kirby: I mean, I have a member now!!!

Captain: I guess so.

This is not a Captain Falcon x Kirby Fic!! Also sorry to the Peach fans, who dislike how I portrayed her. Griffin's hate club is growing in numbers. But Griffin will give the whole mansion to hate him. R+R or eles.


End file.
